Rockball (episode)
|epnumber= 10 |prodcode=501-296-02CCN Service (Archive) |characters= Cragsters Infernites Volectro |previous= Another Nixel |next = Changing a Lightbulb}} Rockball is the tenth episode in the first season of Mixels. It was released exclusively on iTunes and Google Play on March 19, 2014 and later released on Cartoon Network's website on May 5, 2014. Synopsis Cragsters and Infernites find that mixing makes the game of rockball extra fun. Episode Summary In the Mine, the Cragsters are playing Rockball as the Infernites cheer on. Despite Vulk and Zorch not wanting to play, Flain joins in and is partnered with Krader. As Seismo kicks the ball, Flain runs around in circles and ends up under it, lighting the ball on fire. Krader throws it back at Seismo and Shuff and it collides with them, causing a huge explosion. Flain and Krader call the new game Mixelball and the Infernites and Cragsters Mix with each other to play. The three Mixes launch three balls at each other while collide, causing a massive explosion that burns Volectro nearby, who was complaining about being unable to get a tan. Transcript Songs *02A-D Music Suite Characters Major Characters *Flain *Vulk *Zorch *Krader *Seismo *Shuff Minor Characters *Volectro Mixes *Flain Krader Mix #1 *Seismo Vulk Mix *Shuff Zorch Mix #1 Trivia *Although Flain and Krader made a Murp in the episodes Murp and Snow Half-Pipe, they make a regular Mix in this episode. *Volectro breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode. **This is the first time the fourth wall is broken, the second being broken by Lunk. *On the LEGO website for Mixels, there are several screenshots from Rockball used on the Cragsters' sections on the Explore page, but is seen with the Cragsters official artwork instead of the artwork seen in the show itself. *This is the only episode to have no confirmed airings in the United States. Broadcast This episode and "Changing a Light Bulb" are the only episodes to go unaired standalone on Cartoon Network in the United States. They were regularly broadcast in other countries, however. Errors *When Volectro complains that he'll never get a tan, he's smiling. **While the explosion happens, his chair briefly blinks out and reappears for a few frames. *When Shuff is on the ground saying "ouch" his eye appears on his lower jaw. **This also happens when Seismo jumps into his hands. *When Krader throws the Rockball at Seismo and Shuff and it explodes, Krader floats in the air and then appears on the ground in his next shot. *When Shuff throws the Rockball to Seismo, he is still in the ground. In his next shot, he appears above ground with no hole next to him. Allusions *'Tom and Jerry -' Volectro makes a reference to Tom and Jerry when, after getting burned by the Mixelball explosion, he says "Don't you believe it!", a line often muttered by Tom. *'Sonic the Hedgehog -' The way Flain runs when the Rockball is kicked to him is similar to that of the popular video game character. Memorable Quotes Video Rockball_-_LEGO_Mixels_-_Episode_10|Full episode Gallery Sources and References |-|Episodes= |-|Series 1= Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Series 1 Category:Games-related Episodes Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters